Spilled
by Opal Dream
Summary: This is a sequel to Traitor or Lover. It will make more sense if you read that first. "Your a vampire!" Lauren screamed, pointing at Alice. Lauren finds out that the Cullen's are vampires! How does she react, and how will the Cullen's solve this?


**A/N I just realized that in my other story, Traitor or Lover, that i left Lauren in Alice's car! LOL. Yeah, so i decided to write a sequel, with Lauren figuring out the Cullen's secret. So, enjoy. **

_Disclaimer: I don't won Twilight. Beat that!_

* * *

LPOV

My eyes fluttered open. I was lying in some sort of car! I quickly sat up, breathing in quickly.

"God dammit, what happened?" I said out loud, and squinted out the window. I was outside the Cullen's house! I gasped and fell off the seat.

"Alice… Shopping… Skirt… VAMPIRE!" I screeched, and yanked open the door. I had to get out of here, and tell every one taht Alice is a vampire! (**A/N remember, she only knows that Alice is a vampire, she doest know about the others**)

APOV

I went blank. I was having a vision.

_'Lauren was waking up in my car. She looked around, and muttered, "God dammit, what happened?" She looked out the window and fell off the car seat, gasping. "Alice… Shopping… Skirt… VAMPIRE!" she screamed, jumped out of the car.'_

"Alice? What did you see?" Jasper said, shaking me lightly.

"Crap! I forgot about Lauren!" I screeched, and ran down the stairs at vampire speed. I meet Edward at the door.  
_'Quickly! Lauren knows!'_ I thought as I ran out the door, Jasper behind me.

Lauren had just got out of the car, looking terrified.

"Hello, Lauren." I said calmly, stopping 3 feet away from her.

"Get-GET BACK! I know what you are!" She yelled, lip quivering. She pointed a finger at me and backed away.

_'Edward, go behind her'_ I thought quickly. He did so at vampire speed so Lauren didn't see.

"Lauren, would I hurt you?" I spread my arms out. Lauren was about to reply, when Edward grabbed her arms and held her there.

"Shush, Lauren. Lets go inside." He said in a velvet voice, breathing on her neck.

"O-kay." She mumbled, feeling a bit limp. Edward scooped her up bridal style and we went inside.

_'Nice'_ I thought, smirking.

He scowled. "Shuddup."

Lauren looked up. "What was that, honey?" She smiled. Then she looked at me, and trembled. "Don't let her hurt me" she mumbled into his chest.

EPOV

Lauren looked up at me. "What was that, honey?" She said, smiling. I glanced at Alice, and hid my head in his chest.

_'Yes! We are so together now! He is carrying me, and saved me! I wonder what he looks like without a shirt? Maybe he can show me tonight…'_ Lauren thought.

I growled.

JPOV

As Jasper carried Lauren in, I could feel a mixture of emotions. Anger, from Edward. Happiness and hope from Lauren, and I could hear Alice giggling.

Edward plopped Lauren (yes plopped, because that's exactly what its sounded like.) onto our love seat. Lauren gazed up into Edwards eyes.

BPOV

I watched Edward pick up Lauren from the window. Anger and confusion soured through me. Why was Lauren there? Why was Edward holding her like that? And did she just gaze loving into his eyes? I would have to find out. I stomped down the stairs, annoyed.

"Eddie!" I cried out, trying to find out where every one was.

"In here, love." I heard his voice from the living room. My heart jumped at his voice, and I raced in.

Lauren was spread out over the love seat, Edward had his arms crossed and ignoring Lauren. And her thoughts, by the look of it. Alice looked a but grumpy at the corner of the room, on jaspers lap.

"Hey." I greeted him, and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Uh, why is Lauren here?" Lauren sneered at me.

He sighed, and gave me a hug. "Ask ALICE" he spat.

I raised my eyes brows and looked at Alice.

"What happened, Alice?" I asked her innocently.

"She's a freaking vampire, that's what!" Lauren cried out, and we all turned to her. I gasped.

"She KNOWS?" I yelled, looking quickly from Edward, to Lauren, to Jasper and then to Alice.

"How?" I asked.

"uh. Well, you see…" Alice trailed off and shrugged.

"She flippen attacked me!" Answered Lauren, exasperated.

LPOV

She knew? She knew that she was a vampire? OMG!! That explains EVERYTHING! And why isn't any paying attention to me?

"Alice…" Warned Edward. Alice looked like she was on the verge of tears. Good.

JPOV

"There there, Al. It will be okay. She wont spoil our secret- I comforted her, except to be interrupted by Lauren.

"YOUR secret?" screamed Lauren, feeling scared. She loked like she wanted to run.

I sent a wave of sleepiness towards her, and she immanently fell asleep, snoring.

LPOV

Wait. Did he just say, OUR secret?  
"YOUR secert?" I screamed. OMFG! they were all vampires?? Shit! I was going to get up and run, but i fell asleep.

JPOV

"Alice! Do you realise what you have done?" Yelled Edward, growling.

"I- I'm so s-sorry!" Alice hiccupped, sobbing dry tears. Bella quickly came over and patted my back, and whispered, "Its okay. You didn't mean it."

Edward was still standing, hands clenched, feeling angry. I tried to help and sent calmness.

"Dude, chill." I soothed him as I approached him. He looked away. Taken back, I went back to Alice, and hugged her.

EPOV

Alice. She just HAD to be the one to let the secret slip. Jasper came over saying something, but I didn't hear him. I was so filled with anger. I couldn't face Jasper or Alice. I could seeing a fuzzy vison of Jasper walk away, and felt a warm hand on mine.

"Come on." I let her tug me out of the room. It was Bella, of course.

BPOV

I have never seen him so angry before. I tugged him lightly upstairs to calm him down.

I sat him on the bed, and massaged his shoulders.

"Bella, im sorry you had to see that." He apologized, looking ashamed as he finally calmed down.

"Its okay. You couldn't help it. I soothed him, rubbing small circles.

"That actually feels really good." He admitted after a while. I grinned.

* * *

**Is it good? I know its a little rushed. I am sorry. -Hangs head- But anyways, do you like it? I hopesy so! And if yu have any ideas on how to continue this story, i welcome all! Please Review. **


End file.
